Stolen Glances
by loverly8
Summary: After losing a bet against Casey, Derek has to clean her room and do her laundry for a week. When Derek finds Casey’s diary he discovered a startling secret. Dasey
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Stolen Glances.**

**Summary: After losing a bet against Casey, Derek has to clean her room and do her laundry for a week. When Derek finds Casey's diary he discovered a startling secret.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek, it's characters or anything. Wish I owned Derek.. but you didn't need to know that.**

"Yes! I _finally _won!" Casey cheered as she looked at her step-brother who had a bewildered look on his face. "You, Derek Venturi have to clean my room and do my laundry for a week!"

Derek sighed. He was frustrated, Edwin had told him that the odds were in his favour. Obviously trusting his little brother had been a bad idea. Resigned to his fate he replied with a simple, "I know."

"You can start tomorrow," Casey told him, as she ran up the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, after school, Casey showed Derek to her room. She had not bothered to clean up anything since the past night. Doing so had been a hard task for her, keeping things organized, neat and clean was one of her specialties.

"Okay Derek, do your stuff," she told him as she walked away laughing.

"Great." Derek mumbled. "Now, where to start?"

After a few minutes Derek's eyes fell upon a book. It was bound in purple leather, and hiding under a few books and papers.

_Now what could this be? _Derek asked himself. _Perhaps, a diary? _

Derek carefully pried the book from under the assorted items.

"Oh crap, there's a lock," Derek mumbled. Glancing around he spotted Casey's keyring. When he grabbed it, sure enough, there was a tiny key that looked perfect for the diary. Derek turned the key in the lock carefully and it opened. He then pocketed the book, there would not be time now to read it. He'd replace it tomorrow, when he had to clean Casey's room again.

Derek set about cleaning Casey's room as fast as he could. There was something he desperately wanted to look for in the diary.

He wanted to know if she felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! It's great to know that you liked the beginning, even if it was a little short. Derek's thoughts are italic and Casey's diary entries are bolded italic :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek or any characters. **

It took Derek half an hour to clean Casey's room. Once he was finished he called Casey up to get her seal of approval. He didn't want her barging into his room later complaining that he did a bad job.

"Well Derek, you seem to be able to clean after all," Casey remarked as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

Derek gave a sigh of relief and then proceeded to his room. Once inside, he turned on his CD player, which started playing a 3 Doors Down song. Hoping that the music would give him enough cover, he opened Casey's diary.

On the front page, in fancy script, Casey's name was inscribed along with her address and phone number. _Girls! _Derek thought. _As if anyone would return a diary if they found it, they'd probably throw it in the garbage. Well, maybe they'd keep it if it was someone they knew. _

Turning the page, Derek found the first diary entry. It was dated the day of Nora and George's wedding. Sure enough, the entry was all about what happened at the ceremony and who had danced with whom. Derek found only one mention of himself.

_**Due to circumstances beyond my control (Mom) I was forced to dance with Derek, my new step-brother. He is so annoying, for the whole dance he wouldn't stop talking about hockey. **_

Derek remembered that day. He had been having a good time at the reception until his Dad had told him that he'd have to dance with his new step-sister. That was when he has started getting nervous. Casey was so pretty; he didn't want to mess up in front of her, especially since they'd soon be living together. Deciding that he'd better do what his Dad said he went up to Casey to ask her to dance. Now he knew that their parents had set them up. Being so nervous, all he could talk about was hockey. He obviously hadn't made a very good first impression on Casey.

Flipping the pages, Derek found the next diary entry. It didn't mention him, but it mentioned the house that they now lived in and how cute Marti was. Derek kept turning the pages until he found an entry in which he was mentioned.

_**I've only been living in this house one day, already I loath it. For the longest time I've only lived with girls. I suppose this has skewed my vision slightly. Living with boys is such a headache, especially when one of these boys is Derek Venturi. Already he has: drank orange juice **__**straight**__**from the carton, come out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and used up all the hot water. I don't know what I'm going to do about this boy.  
**_

Derek couldn't remember a time when he **didn't **drink orange juice straight from the carton. He could, however, remember that incident with the towel. He had just had a nice long shower after hockey practice and was heading back to his room. Figuring that since it was only two seconds to his room nobody would see him, Derek had walked out only wearing the towel. Unfortunately Casey had just come out of her bedroom. Derek chuckled to himself as he remembered her expression on that day. Casey had stood there gaping at him for what seemed like an eternity. She even stood there for a few seconds **after** Derek had gone into his room.

Derek decided that it might be better to look at some of the more recent diary entries. He found one that mentioned him that had been written a month ago.

_**I don't know what's wrong with Derek. Today he was totally out of it. He had bags under his eyes and was walking around half asleep. That's not normal. He was also awake at six thirty this morning, which never happens unless he's got practice. I even considered telling Mom, but she seems to have already noticed as I overheard her whispering something about Derek to George. **_

_Oh God, _thought Derek. She had noticed. That had been horrible. He had almost fallen asleep in every one of his classes. It had all started around eleven o'clock the night before, when Derek had gone to bed. He had a dream that – well – him and Casey were making out under the maple tree in their backyard. When the dream was over he awoke with a start. It was one o'clock in the morning. Derek decided that he shouldn't go back to sleep, not if he was going to have dreams like that. Those dreams just made him want his step-sister more. Derek stayed up the whole night so that he wouldn't have any more dreams about Casey.

The next diary entry was about Casey's first date with Sam.

_**The date was great. I like Sam, he's so sweet. There's just one problem, there's no sparks between us. He always agrees with me. I hate that! He always says sorry when he hurts me. I hate that! I don't know what's wrong with me. Sam is the nicest guy ever, but I'm going to turn him down because he always agrees and says sorry. Something in that sentence is **__**not **__**right. I think this has something to do with Derek. I still remember that day that he came out of the bathroom with only a towel on. I know I stood there and gaped at him openly, I couldn't help myself he has such a nice chest. I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands – **__**CASEY STOP!**__** There's something about Derek, he's a player, he's mean and he insults me daily, yet, I find myself wondering if I'd fall for him if he wasn't my step-brother. I think he might've gone out with me if we'd met the normal way. I think I saw him staring at my butt the other day. I think, I think. When it comes to these things, I doubt I'll ever **__**know**_

_Oh crap, _thought Derek. _She saw me that one time. I knew I shouldn't have looked at her butt. It's her fault though! If she didn't have such a nice butt I wouldn't have to stare at it. _

Derek's thoughts faltered. _Wait a second. Nice chest? Run her hands? _An impish grin appeared on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek or any characters. **

Derek spent the whole night formulating his plan. When he had finally finished he fell asleep, it was two o'clock in the morning.

The next morning everything went normally. All members of the MacDonald/Venturi household got up, ate breakfast and left for their various schools and workplaces.

Derek had an extremely hard time focussing in his classes. All that he could think of was his plan, what could happen if it went right and what could happen if it went wrong. The day seemed to drudge on forever. When the last bell rang Derek was the first one out of the classroom. He ran to his locker, threw his books in and ran out the doors. This was unusual for Derek, after school he generally hung around to talk to people.

Casey noticed the rush that Derek was in. "Emily, do you have any idea why Derek is in such a hurry?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Emily replied.

"There's probably some sports event on TV or something," Casey assumed.

----------------------------------------

Once Derek got home he began to clean Casey's room, making sure that he relocked the diary an put it back in the same spot. He was about five minutes into cleaning when Casey came in.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"Uh, cleaning your room, what does it look like?" Derek replied.

"O-Kay," Casey murmured as she walked out of her room. _What on Earth is he up to? _She thought. _There has to be some reason for him cleaning my room straight away. _

Once Derek had cleaned Casey's room he went into his room to wait. He was waiting for Casey to go back into her room. She did not disappoint him, walking into her room a mere minute and a half after Derek had left.

_Here goes nothing, _Derek thought. He took his shirt off, revealing his gorgeous chest. He turned on some music, making sure to crank the volume up extra loud. He figured it'd take Casey five minutes to get annoyed with him and his music. As usual, she would bang on his door and he'd "reluctantly" open it. Soon her banging fist could be heard on the bedroom door.

Taking a deep breath Derek opened the door, hoping that his plan would work. "What do you want?"

"Derek! Turn that music d-," Casey yelled, stopping abruptly when she noticed that her step-brother didn't have a shirt on.

"What's the matter Casey, cat got your tongue?" Derek laughed as he closed the door behind her.

"What are you trying to pull Derek?" Casey asked pointing a finger at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Derek replied coolly.

"Uh, you, d-don't uh." Casey stuttered. Then, deciding that she didn't trust her mouth, she pointed at Derek's chest.

"What? You don't like it when I don't have a shirt on?" Derek laughed easily.

After a few moments of silence Casey spat out, "No, that's not it!"

"Oh, okay, well do you want to play the Honesty Game?" Derek asked, trying to look as innocent as he could, under the circumstances.

"Okay, I guess." Casey replied.

"Okay, first question, do you like it when I don't have a shirt on?" Derek asked. "Remember you have to be honest!"

Casey did not like to break the rules, not even when it was for a stupid little game like this. Resigned to her fate she decided to answer truthfully, but she had a great idea for the next question.

"Come on, are you going to answer the question or not?" Derek asked impatiently.

"Yes," Casey said simply. "Now for your question Derek, why were you so eager to clean my room today?"

Derek had already known the answer to the question he gave her, thanks to her diary, but he hadn't expected her to counter with a question of her own.

"Do you really want the truth?" Derek asked.

"Of **course** Derek, it is called the Honesty Game!" Casey reminded.

"If you insist," Derek grumbled. "I was eager to clean you room because I had to put something back."

"Oh come on Derek, you have to elaborate," Casey sighed.

"Fine, but you can't get mad at me. Deal?" Derek asked.

"Deal," Casey agreed.

"I wanted to put your diary back. You said you wouldn't get mad at me!" Derek yelled when he saw Casey's angered expression. "I only took it because I..."

"You what?" Casey asked frantically, trying to remember all the things that she had written in her diary.

"I wanted to know if you like me." Derek confessed.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"I wanted to know if you like me like me. You know?" Derek explained.

"Derek, you could've just asked. You didn't have to go steal my diary." Then, remembering an entry she added. "You read the one about my first date with Sam. The one where I wrote something about your chest and... Oh my God!"

Derek grinned. "Yeah, that's kind of where I got the idea for this whole setup."

"This was a setup?" Casey turned.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't expect you to counter with another question." He admitted.

"You know, Derek Venturi, you are a **very **bad boy." Casey laughed, as she headed towards the door.

"Casey! Wait." Derek caught her arm before she could open the door. "You can't leave."

"Why not?" Casey asked.

"There's one more thing in the plan." Derek admitted.

"And what would th-," Casey was cut off by her step-brother's lips against hers. At first she fought it, but then kissed Derek back.

After the kiss, Casey came back to her senses. "Derek what on earth do you think you are doing? We can't-," Casey was, yet again, cut off by his lips against hers.

"Derek," Casey began once she managed to push Derek off of her. "We can't do this. You're my step-brother."

"Which means we're not blood related," Derek replied.

"Even so, it's still wrong," Casey cried, opening Derek's door and walking out into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am terribly sorry.. I completely forgot about this story.. onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek or it's characters.. I'm just borrowing.**

Later that day at dinner, Casey and Derek kept stealing glances at each other. Unlike Derek's stolen glances at Casey's butt, these glances were of worry and pleading. Derek hoped that, with his eyes, he could tell Casey not to tell their parents about what had happened after school.

Casey's mind was in overdrive. She was constantly replaying her kisses with Derek in her mind, while also trying to stop thinking about them. It was quite a tiring task. Casey was determined not to let it happen again, no matter how much she wanted it. Kissing Derek again would not be right. They were step-siblings.

Soon the awkward dinner was over and Venturi-MacDonald household went about their normal tasks, watching TV and finishing homework. Casey and Derek both went upstairs to their rooms, intent on avoiding each other for the rest of the day. For Casey going upstairs after dinner was normal, as that was where she usually finished her homework and studied. For Derek, watching TV was the norm and Nora and George gave each other odd glances as Derek walked up the stairs.

Once in her room Casey immediately grabbed her diary to begin writing, but, then, remembering that Derek had read it, threw it down in disdain. She would have to settle for formulating her ideas in her head. At least there it wouldn't be found. She thought for hours about what she should do. Finally, around nine o'clock she figured out what she should do.

Derek spent the hours hastily trying to figure out why Casey had been so uptight. She was usually quite uptight, but... she had kissed him back for Godsakes and then she said that they can't be together. Derek was certain that he would never understand Casey, or any girls for that matter.

Lying there, Derek noticed a small squeaking noise that was customary for his door. Sitting upright, and turning to see, Derek noticed Casey peering in through the two inch wide crack.

"It's alright Case, you can come in." Derek said with a sigh, laying back down.

"Thanks, Derek." Casey replied. She walked into the room cautiously, remembering what had happened the last time she had entered his room. She said on his desk chair and spun it around so she was facing him. "Derek, I-"

"Casey, I-" Derek began. "I need to apologize"

"Apologize for what? I was the one that was going to apologize!" Casey asked.

"For kissing you, I, I should've realized that doing that is wrong because of our parents." Derek explained. "Wait. What were you going to apologize to me for?" Derek asked, sitting up.

"I was going to apologize for running away like that. I should've explained myself better." Casey admitted. "But, I also came here to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Derek intoned.

"Well, it wasn't really to tell you something, more like... to give you something." Casey mumbled as she sat down on the bed next to Derek.

"What could you give me?" Derek asked, laughing.

"This," Casey replied as she closed the gap between their bodies with a swift kiss.

Derek was surprised, but reacted quickly and kissed her back, placing his hand ever so gently on her neck.

When the couple pulled apart they looked at each other.

"You know Casey, when my Dad said he was getting married I wasn't very happy with the idea of a step-family." Derek admitted.

"Neither was I!" Casey replied with a laugh.

Derek put his arm around Casey, pulling her closer to him. With her head rested on his shoulder she could inhale his bitter scent all she wanted. It was a mix of sweat and TAG body spray.

"I'm so glad I didn't try harder to sabotage George and Nora's wedding." Derek whispered into Casey's ear.

"You know, they're going to find out sooner or later." Casey whispered back after a minute of hugging Derek intently.

"I choose later." Derek replied as her kissed her once more.


End file.
